


Different Methods

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, F/M, Nipple Clamps, One Shot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a newly created demon and Crowley showing you his sexual torture methods in a private session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/80821300165/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

You were wary as Crowley led you into a small room.

“What are we doing in here?” You ask, eyeing the chains hanging from the ceiling, along with the ones attached to the ground.

“I’m going to teach you about sexual torture methods, darling.” Crowley smiles, shutting the door. “You’ve just recently turned, correct?”

“Yeah.” You nod, eyeing Crowley. “I’m a recent turned demon.”

“Then you’re gonna need some pointers to start out with. Especially when you get back out in the big bad world.” Crowley smirks.

“So, are going to try this on one of the other souls in Hell?”

“I was thinking I could try some on you. See how you fair out.”

You felt a pang of arousal in your gut, and you look Crowley up and down, deciding what your move would be.

You decide that maybe this wouldn’t be too bad, so you grin. “Fine. How do you want me?”

“Strip down, darling. Then step to where the chains are, hands above your head.” Crowley ordered.

You strip down and move to where Crowley wants you. He chains your feet to the ground, and your hands above your head.

You lightly tug at the chains, finding them secure and you watch as Crowley moves around you, reaching into a cabinet on the wall.

He pulls out a vibrator and you know that you’re getting wet. You turn forward and listen to Crowley’s footsteps before he comes into you line of vision, and smirks.

“I’m just gonna keep working you over until you’re a quivering, moaning mess. Ready to tell me anything I ask.”

You bite down on your lip to keep the moan back and Crowley turns the vibrator on, lowering it to your clit and rubbing circles.

A small whine escapes your lips and Crowley looks up, his smirk growing.

“Do I just have a horny girl with me?” He chuckles.

“I may like it, but you won’t break me.” You give your own smirk.

“We’ll see about that.” Crowley gives a wink, and the circles become more persistent, eliciting a soft moan from you.

Crowley reaches down with his free hand, a finger teasing at your folds, and you know that you’re wet. Crowley smiles when he pulls his hand back.

“We do have a horny demon on our hands.” Crowley murmurs. The vibrator trails down and away from your clit to your folds and he presses forward, letting the vibrator tease at the entrance of your pussy.

You jerk slightly, trying to rub yourself against the sensation and Crowley pulls the vibrator away, keeping the running vibrator in his hand.

You give a cry at the lost of sensation and Crowley gives a soft laugh, before going back to the cabinet and pulling out something else.

He comes back with a small silver chain, clamps hanging off each side. He attaches the clamps to your nipples and he gives a light tug, making you arch slightly.

He lifts the vibrator back to your pussy, rubbing against it, and you give a small whimper, giving a light tug at your chains, wanting to touch something yourself, or maybe Crowley.

The tip of the vibrator slides inside your pussy and you try to rock you’re his forward, but the vibrator leaves again, this time Crowley turns it off.

He goes back around, and you hear him grab something else. When he comes back, you see he has a thick dildo, and a moan escapes from your lips.

Crowley just smiles as he presses the dildo against your pussy and starts to slide it in. Your mouth opens and your head drops forward, and Crowley seats the dildo inside you, giving you just enough time to adjust before he starts to fuck it into you. His other hand is tugging at the chain and you start to writhe in the chains binding you.

“C-Crowley.” You whimper. You tug at the chains again. You need a hand on your clit.

“Uh-uh, darling.” Crowley smiles widely. “Are you ready to spill anything I ask?”

You look over at Crowley and smile, shaking your head. “No.”

“Fine.” Crowley says, with a shrug. He sinks the dildo inside of you and goes back to the cabinet.

When he returns, he has the vibrator again and he presses it to your clit, turning it on. His other hand goes to the dildo and he starts working the two toys, while he leans and grabs the chain between his teeth, tugging at it.

You start to shake, your senses going into over-load, and the coiling in your gut alerts you that you are going to come soon.

You start panting, and you whine when Crowley stops moving the dildo inside you. He pulls back from the nipple clamps and removes them, making you cry out, as blood rushes back to the nubs.

His hand goes back to the dildo, and his lips latch onto one of your nipples, sucking at it and worrying at it with his teeth, and you’re certain that you are going to come soon, when Crowley pulls everything away.

You cry out loudly, and you start to pull at the chain keeping you bound, needing the push for your release.

“Crowley, please.” You beg.

“You need release?” Crowley asked, walking close to you.

“Yes.” You whimper.

“Will you tell me whatever I ask for? I’ll give you release if you do. But if you lie to me, I promise, you will regret the decision.”

“I’ll tell you anything you want, please.” You beg, rocking your hips.

The vibrator goes back, and you cry out, finding the push you need. Your orgasm shoots through you, and you cry out loud.

When you manage to get yourself under control, you look at Crowley, whose smirking.

Crowley laughs and turns the vibrator off, putting his toys back. He releases you from the chains and you almost drop to the floor.

He chuckles and helps lower you to the ground, retrieving your clothing to help you put it on.

“And that’s how you torture, darling.” He whispers in your ear before leaving the room.


End file.
